The Hybrid Tamer
by huskyluvr
Summary: My first story Rika and Jeri meet two girls but don't know that one can kill them and the other will save them but which can they trust? and how long will it take them to figure it out
1. Tamers meet Jasmine Grey

The Hybrid Tamer

Two girls were walking down the street one red head named Rika Nonaka who was wearing a blue-short sleeve t-shirt with a blue heart in the middle and navy blue pants cuffed at the bottom with a belt around her waist and one around her left leg.

The other girl Jeri Katou had light brown hair put into a side ponytail while the rest hung down.

They both had one thing in common they were both digimon tamers. Rika's digimon Renamon was hidden in the shadows following them.

Jeri unfortunately lost her partner leomon while they were in the digital world.

The two girls were on their way to the park when they heard yelling.

When they saw what it was they were both angered.

A group of about five girls were beating up a girls with light brown hair in a ponytail wearing a dark grey jacket covering a white t shirts with back pants.

They girl who appeared to be the leader yelled

"Mouse if you don't have my homework done you can go home tomorrow with another bruise."

The girls named "mouse stayed silent obviously not going to do it. The cheerleader was about to punch her when Rika ran forward and hit her as hard as she could.

"What the hell is your problem Danielle?"

"She hasn't done my homework not that its any of you business Nonaka."

"Doing your work isn't her problem" "Whatever lets go girls."

As Danielle and her gang left Jeri walked up the girl on the ground who had a bruise forming on her face.

"Are you O.K?" She just nodded.

"I'm Jeri Katou and this is my friend Rika Nonaka who are you?"

"My name Is Jasmine Grey"

"Why do you do their work?"

"I don't that's why they were beating me up" she said in a whisper

"Why don't you fight back?" yelled Rika

"I don't like to fight and even if I did they would just give me more bruises." she whispered again.

Jeri asked her to tell someone but Jasmine got up and left.

Jeri knew this girl needed help and she was going to be the one that did something.

I don't own digimon I only own Jasmine Grey who I created.


	2. The Skatergirls at the park

Hybrid tamer ch. 2

I own nothing except Jasmine Gray

Jeri was thinking about Jasmine 'why won't she stand up for herself she's going to get hurt even more'.

"Jeri you okay" replied Takato Matsuki a boy who was 11 like Jeri and most of the group.

He was wearing what he usually does blue hoodie and grey pants with a pair of goggles on his head his partner was guilmon a dinosaur looking digimon he created.

"Yea just thinking"

"Is it about that girl"

"She needs to stand up for herself she was really beaten up yesterday"

"I know you want to help but there isn't anything we can do about it

By now the rest of the tamers were listening intently.

Kazu then said "If that girl wants to get beat up let her"

"Shut up Kazu or I'll beat you up" of course Rika was the one who said this.

"Let's go get some ice-cream guys we'll talk about this there."

Everyone agreed to the idea since it was hot that sounded great.

As the group started leaving a voice yelled "LOOK OUT".

Jeri jumped out of the way as two skateboarders went pass.

"Sorry about those two they love to race." said a skater-girl with brown hair her eyes were covered by dark sun glasses as for clothes she was wearing a back DC shirt and back pants with a red dragon on the left pant leg.

"They wanted to see who better." another skater-girl replied.

She had long back hair in a low ponytail and chocolate brown eyes and a white shirt with a rose that was losing its petals and light blue jeans.

Then the black haired girl said, "Hi I'm Sam and this is Jade."

"I'm Jeri this is Takato, Henry Rika Kazu and Kenta."

Jade then took off her sunglasses and her helmet and earned a gasp from Jeri and Rika. This girl looked like Jasmine the only difference was she had vivid emerald eyes (or jade color where she got her name from) and dark brown hair. Jasmine on the other hand had light brown hair with natural blond highlights and hazel eyes (which was rare in Japan).

"What?" Jade was irritated with this girl Jeri looked like a really hyper girl. She also knew about the Digimon Queen.

" Nothing you just look familiar."

"Whatever"

"Jade come on be nice!" Sam yelled.

"We gotta go nice meeting you guys."

And with that the two skaters left.

"Rika she looked a lot like Jasmine" "

It can't be her Jeri" Jeri wasn't sure and was almost positive that it was her even their voices were similar.

Is Jeri right is Jade Jasmine Grey? I need suggestions for the next chapter will they see Jasmine or Jade? how will she react to seeing the tamers?


	3. Day Jeri's

Hybrid Tamer chapter 3 

_I own only Jasmine Damien Tommy Jake and Sam who I created. J.T.'s name is from Degrassi his looks but attitude was created._

_The day at Jeri's _

_Three days later Jeri was working at her family's restaurant when a group of skateboarders came in. _

"_Hi Sam!" Jeri cheerfully said_

"_Oh hi Jeri. How are you?" she replied._

"_Good. What would you like to order?"_

"_Yo Jade. Damien. What do you guys want?"_

_Damien was around 5'4" and wore a black shirt with the ying yang symbol that had a white tiger on top and a dragon on the bottom (go 2 to see it.) dark blue jeans along with black DC's._

"_A cheese burger and a coke. What about you Jade?"_

"_A coke" she has the same outfit basically._

_Everyone else has the same thing as Damien._

"_Those four are Damien, Jake, Tommy, and J.T., Damien and J.T. are the ones who nearly killed you the other day."_

"_Hey we do that all the time no one has been in that much danger yet." J.T. replied._

_Then Rika and the gang walked in._

_Hi Jeri how are you" Takato said_

_They talked but then Rika spotted Jade and she walked over._

"_Jade do you know anyone named Jasmine Grey."_

_No. why?" she eyed Rika suspiciously._

_You two look alike that's all." With that she walked away._

"_See Jeri it can't be her there attitudes are way different."_

_Soon everyone left and the Skaters and the Tamers were left._

_The guy skaters got up and handed Jade cash._

_Here Jeri. The food was great." she said_

_Jeri had been talking to Rika and was confused Jade wasn't the nice kind of girl._

_Thanks. Sam, Jade would you guys want to hang out with us at the park tomorrow?"_

_Sure I guess" jade answered _

_One question why do you guys all have some type of animals on your clothes or skateboards." Rika questioned _

_We are called the Demon beasts I hate it but Sam picked it._

_With that they left._

_They are really strange Jeri."_

_Rika be nice!_

_I NEED IDEAS_


	4. The Park

The Hybrid Tamer Chapter 4

Also anything about the digimon being there disregard I decided to bring them in later

I don't own any thing I made up some of the characters.

"Jeri! Hurry up we are going to be late!" Yelled an slightly angry Rika Nonaka

" Sorry Rika. I woke up late." Jeri said.

With that they headed toward the park. About 10 minutes later they arrived at the hideout. Everyone was there (all the tamers minus Suzy Ai and Mako)

"Hey you guys what's up?" Jeri asked

Apparently they were all absorbed in the digimon battle between Henry and Ryo.

Henry (You guys know what all the tamers wear and unless I tell you. its their regular outfit ok.) looked as if he was about to win but suddenly a dog ran inside ruining their game as they looked up they saw the duo standing there.

"Hey you two what's up?" they said in an apologetic tone after not seeing them.

" Hi Pumpkin. How are you today?" Ryo said in his flirtatious tone

"Back off Akiyama!" Rika said with her usual anger.

Suddenly they heard barking and turned to the dog lying at the feet of Jade and Sam.

They quickly realized the dog must have belonged to one of them since neither of them moved.

Rika and Jeri had surprised looks on their faces not believing they would show.

They didn't see them because they were leaning against the back wall hidden by the shadows.

Sam had on a short-sleeved light blue hoodie and a pair of jeans. While Jade on a purple and black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, with a nose stud and a small choker with two small hearts and dagger.

" Sorry about her, Maya can get a little hyper when we don't take her for a walk in the morning."

Jade said in a slight whisper, and then added in a normal voice "What took you two so long you invite us and yet we are here first?"

Maya once again ran out leaving the group bewildered on how sudden all that happened.

The small group talked for a while about school and various other things but Jeri kept on glancing toward Jade, who hadn't moved from her spot but Sam had no problem getting away from the silence of the two and into the conversation Alice and Henry were having about computers.

Jeri got up from her spot and slowly walked toward Jade, who seemed to be in her own little world.

"Jade why aren't you talking to anyone?" she wondered aloud to the silent girl

" I just came because Sam loves these kind of things anyway I have a lot on my mind." Jade tried not to be too hard on Jeri since she was only trying to be friendly. " So why do you always glance at me?" Jeri stuttered obviously not aware she made it obvious. "It wasn't obvious just so you know I'm just too alert. Well at least Sam thinks that." She added slightly smiling at Jeri practically reading her mind.

A cell phone went off and Disturbia played, Sam pulled her phone from her pocket opened it and after a minute she and Jade left since their moms wanted them home.

As they left Jade went in the opposite direction, which only Jeri noticed since the others were busy talking about whatever. (Jade and Sam live near each other) 'That has to be Jasmine they both use the same tone when Jade doesn't sound mean. What is she up to' Jeri wondered

ONE WEEK LATER

Jeri, Rika and Alice were all on their way to Rika's house, which was all the way across town.

Rika's school got out earlier but not by much so she was still in her school uniform.

It wouldn't have been a problem but her school required skirts, which Rika hated more than anything.

They decided to go through the park to reminisce their digital partners. The heard a noise that was familiar to Rika and Jeri, Danielle's voice along with her followers.

They saw her yell at a figure lying on the ground who seemed to be trying to get out of the situation as quickly as possible but kept on getting pushed back down.

They quickly realized it was Jasmine Gray by the fact Danielle was yelling about her homework not being done.

"Jasmine since you continue to not do my homework we'll just have to beat it into your brain so you never will forget!" She practically screamed.

The circle around Jasmine closed in and Danielle was about to punch when Rika and Alice ran over to push the girls out of the way making sure to punch Danielle in the face. (Again)

While Jeri helped Jasmine up and took off toward Rika's house hoping that no one noticed.

Noting that the duo was gone the tomboy Tamers (I'm not sure if Alice is a tomboy but she will be in this story) took off before they fought back or followed them.

As Rika and Alice walked inside the house they saw Seiko (Rika's grandmother) bandaging up Jasmine who had a gash on her arm and a few bruises along with one around her eye that was from the last time they saw her.

"Hello girls .I was wondering when you two would arrive after what Jeri told me had happened. This young lady is very lucky that you were at the park." She said in soft tone then added,

"Rika why didn't you tell that this happened before?" Seiko said in a stern voice.

"Um, Well I didn't um I don't know."

Jeri and Alice looked over a Rika surprised that she didn't have the confidence or stubbornness in her voice or even a reply.

They figured that Rika wouldn't try to lie to her grandmother who could most likely tell if she lied or not

Seiko then put her attention back on the hurt teenager they were talking about.

" Why haven't you told you parents about this. I'm sure they have seen your bruises and cuts." She asked in a motherly tone.

" My mom is in America working on a business deal and my father isn't in the picture." Jasmine said in a quiet voice that Rika and Alice could barley hear.

"Who are you staying with if your mom is out of the country?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Um well I kind of was suppose to go with her but I had a lot of work to do so I am home alone. (I know I said the tamers are 11 but I'm changing it to 13 so Jasmine can legally stay home alone and be the same age as most of the Tamers.)

"How can your mother allow to stay home alone?"

"She thinks I'm at my friends how. Who is staying at her mother's house for the trimester." Jasmine's voice seemed to get softer with each word she said( Also I'm changing her last name I'm not sure what but Gray is the last name of a teacher at my school.)

'Do you have a cell phone." Seiko asked

Jasmine nodded knowing Seiko would ask to speak with her mom she dialed the number and handed the phone over to her.

Seiko walked into another room to talk to her mother privately.

"That's why your parents didn't do anything about this. You stopped doing the work as soon as your mom left didn't you." Alice asked

Jasmine nodded and looked at the ground wondering what her mom was going to say and where she was going to be sent since her mom couldn't leave even though she wanted to come comfort her daughter and confront the girls who did this.

I NEED IDEAS HELP

Please review flames are welcome. It's my first story so say whatever you want. Don't just read and go to another story I need to know what to improve on.


End file.
